Prom Havoc
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: KUKAIXUTAU! AMUTO! Prom and getting ready. Woah. Overprotective. A ONE SHOTTER! : TAG ME : www.BAKAusagiix.


Going crazy with FAN FICS!!!! OMG! PROM?! Lol!

UTAUXKUKAI! AMUXIKUTO!!! AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOME!

WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Got the inspiration from Night To Remember From HSM3.

Special thanks to WINTERLURBS for letting me rip all these songs from her phone;D

BEST FRIENDS FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

----------------------PROM-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Prom!' Amu squealed 'what are you going to wear?"

"who are you dating??" Yaya squealed

'No...body...' Utau blushed.

'you didn't ask your brother A.K.A my boyfriend did you?" Amu folded her arms and started tapping her foot on the floor.

"no!" Utau held her hands up in defence 'i've grown out of that incest thought!'

'But he never asked me!' Amu looked glum.

'he's probably still reading the 'How To Ask Her Out' book he thinks I don't notice he took." Utau said in one breath. That made Amu blush.

'Let's get back to the point!' Yaya bounced.

'oh. I almost forgot!' Amu slapped her head.

'and I thought I'll get out of this..." Utau sighed

"well?????" both said in unison.

--------------------Boys room--------------------------------------

'Ohhhhhhhhh......." the boys said in unison.

'don't slip a word till prom okay?' Kukai pleaded.

'my, my. How shy." Nadeshiko (pardon me. I dunno how to spell his name LOL)sighed

'Ikuto! Stop reading the book and just ask her as per normal.' Tadase sighed

"do you even know how much a suit cost? And roses? And what's this about a tiara?!" Ikuto showed the underlined word to Tadase. Although it seemed like he threw it at him.

"look. I'll lend you a suit. And nadeshiko can cut roses from his garden. Now all you need to do it just ASK." He threw the book back to him.

'Fine. But if this does not turn out good. You guys are so getting it from me.' Ikuto warned as he hopped onto the balcony railing.

'what do you think the answer be anyway?' Tadase raised an eyebrow.

Ikuto flashed a warm smile and hopped off.

------------------------Girl's room-------------------------------------------

'You need a dress and quick." Amu pushed Utau into a changing room and flinging a few pieces of clothing through the top of the door. 'I want to see every single one of these outfits on you. You have seven seconds for each dress!"

"WHAT?!" Utau screamed.

'Standard timing princess' Amu muttered while looking at her watch. "seven. I'm BRING THE DOOR DOWN!'

"KYAAA!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------Boy's Room---------------------------------------

Ikuto came in again.

'so how did it go?' Taswade asked as the three boys sipped their tea.

'I just remembered, I need something she would like me to be in." Ikuto panted.

The three boys looked at each other. And smiled.

'I think I just did something very wrong.' Ikuto sweat dropped.

------5 mins later---------------

'WHERE IS THE BOW TIE?!"

"hey hey how about the really glittery gold suit?"

"Why do you have something like THAT?!"

'Gold?'

-SHOWS-

"you are, I repeat, you are NOT catching me DEAD in THAT"

---------------------------Girl's room---------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS MY LIP STICK?!"

"Mascara. I NEED MASCARA."

"OH MI GOSH WHERE IS THE FOUNDATION?!"

" I thought we were having fake lashes?"

"We're DOUBLING IT."

'WHAT?!'

-------------------------------- Boy's room --------------------------------------------

'you're done.' Tasade wiped his sweat.

'I still don't see why you have a sparkly gold suit.' Kukai stretched.

'you saw nothing' Tadase hissed.

'I'm going then.' Ikuto took a deep breath.

In his suit, he hopped on roof to collect his princess.

'Kukai! We forgot YOU!!!"

"Oh right me."

"Into the changing room. NOW."

-------------------------Girl's room----------------------------------

"well. Utau is ready. I'm still waiting for my date. ' Amu was glum. Again.

'Um.' Amu turned. To see her prince. 'you see I got dressed and I realised I forgot to ask?'

Amu laughed and ran to hug her knight in shining uh.. suit? (not that his suit was the really golden one. Nice midnight blue) 'anything. The answer is Yes.'

-------------------They manage to get to prom ON TIME OMG?!------------------------

Swaying to the music, the two couples danced. Until it was time to switch partners. They swapped. Only among themselves.

'don't you even try' Ikuto hissed at Kukai when their partners changed.

"don't worry!' Kukai tried not to shiver.

"Ikuto?" Utau looked at her brother "I've given up on you."

"oh thank god." Ikuto sighed. He seriously thought she was going to kiss him and stayed a safe distance.

"at least I think of you differently now..." Ikuto thought she got the point that he was thinking of her as a mature lil' sister and not something else.

"does that mean if I ask you will let me kiss you?" Utau smiled.

"I thought you gave up on that incest thought!" Ikuto cried.

"woah. Dejavu!" Amu eyed Utau. While Kukai just looked pained.

"just kidding!" Utau giggled.

---------------------Somewhere by the juice stand-----------------------

"Miki-chan?"

"Hai Yoru?"

The chara floated in front of her. And bowed before looking up.

"Can I have this dance?"

-------------------------------OWARI!----------------------------

YAY! 2 IN A DAY!!!!!!!!!!

R&R

AND ONE SHOTTER


End file.
